warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranded
This is book one of the Fallen Island series. A collab by Icy, Ginger, Dawny, Eevee, Stormy and Firestar. Prologue~ Stormy Dusk... Dusk... ''a voice whispered. Dusk shook his head, as if rattling it could make it disappear. Instead, it was more persistent than before. ''Don't ignore the shadows of your past... Dusk willed it to shut up once more. Instead, it just brought him back to the memories that he carried. Fire light crackled and danced in the she-cat's eyes. "Please stay," she pleaded, her honey-smooth voice beginning to crack. "Stay?" Dusk hissed angrily, casting a glance at the smoldering Twolegplace. "We stay, we die. Understand?" Please, Dusk," she pleaded, "You don't understand. It's for your own good, and for the good of many generations to come." He rolled his eyes, although he was secretly panicking. The fire was now setting the tall grass alight with an orange, glowing blaze. "Wait," he mewed, "How do you know my name?" "I know you better than you do." Dusk let out a frustrated hiss. If anything, this she-cat was trying to kill him, not help him. '' ''The red flames were now eating up the trunk of a tree, so it was just a tall pillar of light. Leaves shriveled. Branches toppled to the ground, charred black as the sky above them. Dusk leaped over a pile of hot ash. "Come on!" he called to the she-cat. '' ''But she didn't answer. Instead, she was gazing blankly ahead at something in the distance. Dusk peeked over his shoulder. There was nothing there. Her beautiful amber eyes remained wide. He groaned, and leaped back to her side. With a sharp nudge, she tried to get her to leap over the ash and run. She refused to budge. Dusk was fully aware of the fire drawing closer. "Do you want to die?" He screeched in her face. She swished her bushy tail and blinked, but still didn't respond. '' ''"Hello?" Smoke drifted up his nostrils, causing him to cough. His stormy gray eyes stung. The glow of the fire became even stronger, shining on the she-cat's ginger pelt as she spoke. "Lives shall come to a close, for you shall be swallowed into an abyss, dragging others along. Let this be a warning." Dusk gasped as the fire completely lit up her pelt, revealing how it shimmered with what seemed like starlight. "Just know that I will always be watching over you. As long as I am, you will be safe." Suddenly, a cloud of smoke drifted between them. But when he looked up, the mysterious shimmering she-cat was gone. '' ''There was just one little thing he forgot. Since he had been able to see her fully, the fire must be close. It beared down on top of him, ready to engulf him in its flames. Without thinking twice, he ran. Faster than he had ever ran before. The grass brushed his whiskers, dirt flaking underneath his feet. Panting, he stopped and looked back. The Twolegplace was a bright, smoldering blaze in the distance, like a crimson rose against the night sky. The grass began to get mushy underneath his paws. In a few strides, he was on the edge of the river. The fire grew closer, even as the Twolegs futiley attempted to stop it. If he could cross the river, he would be safe. '' ''He put one paw in. Instantly, the water rose up to the top of his leg, causing his paw and lower leg to go numb. He put his other leg in. His teeth began to chatter. The current was tugging him, tugging him away. '' ''He couldn't survive that. A bright flash of light caught his eye. Just slightly upstream was a large boat, equipped with everything a safe boat needed. An ocean boat. Dusk had no plans to go to the ocean, but this was his only chance to escape. As frightened Twolegs boarded the boat, he slipped in, sliding through their legs with expertise. Once he was on the boat, he managed to find a barrel that he could safely slip behind without being noticed. '' ''"Dusk," a voice whispered, "Dusk..." Suddenly, a wave sloshed up on deck, spraying him with foamy water. Dusk spluttered, then padded away. The boat was tugging towards the right. It looked like they were pulling in soon. Don't forget your destiny.... '' "Shut up," Dusk growled. He could never get the voice to leave him alone. Not until he died could he be rid of it. ''Chapter 1~ Ginger A white tom, his fur fluffy, his blue eyes wide, sweat rushing out of him, ran as fast as he could. He could smell his clan. RiverClan. Running faster, like a white blur, he streaked across the territory. The pang of new cats hit his nose. He was in ThunderClan territory. The tom didn't care. He just ran faster. "Whitetalon! Wait!" A voice mewed behind him. Some cat he knew... Suprised by his pursuer, he crashed head first into a tree. Whipping around, a old grey tom, scarred from many battles, stood before him. His fur ragged and slightly dirty, he was a intimidating sight. Whitetalon realised it was Fangstep, a RiverClan elder he used to live with. Elder? Whitetalon was confused. "Fangstep? W-what are you doing?" "I ran after you. I was worried, I decided to leave with you." The tom replied. "Wh-at? You love RiverClan!" I mew to him. He sighs. Fangstep suddenly looks very old. "But I care for you more then RiverClan, Whitetalon, and I know, under the circumstances of what you've been through, you need help. So, I thought I'd-" Mid-sentence, he raised his nose. "I can smell other cats...." He meowed caustiously. I tensed, and hissed at the trees. It finally hit me that we were in ThunderClan territory. A figure lept out of the tree's. Whitetalon managed to see a dark red tom with green before he dodged to the side. Hissing and spitting, the tom was in a attractive stance. "State your business-Whitetalon?" He finally recognised the face. It was a ThunderClan warrior, Thunderblaze. He breathed in. "I-I left my clan. I didn't want to be there anymore. Fangstep's with me.." He finished. Thunderblaze nodded respectfully to the elder. "I left my Clan too," he meowed. Whitetalon could feel a rumbling under his paws. What's that? He thought curiously. Sniffing the air, he smelt water. Strange... He saw a rush of water coming down. Yowling in horror, he doubled back to drag Fangstep away. Thunderblaze was running already. But it was too fast for them. The sudden, strange water crashed into his scent glands...he could smell it everywhere....his grip on Fangstep loosened as everything...went...black. "Hey, hey you. ''Are you awake? Hello?" Whitetalon heard a voice mew. He opened his eyes. A tom was standing over him. Thunderblaze and Fangstep were their too. But their were new cats, with smells he knew...ShadowClan, and WindClan. Whitetalon saw a black tom and a beautifal ginger she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes It was then Whitetalon realised where he was. He was on a small Twoleg object. It rocked from side to side, gently shaking him. "W-where am I?" He heaved himself up, and saw the sea. Suprised, he lurched back. "Carefull!" The black tom meowed, a little bit of snap in his tone. "What happened?" Whitetalon meowed caustiously. "Well..." Thunderblaze mewed. "Dusk-thats this tabby tom-woke me up. He told me he found us. Its lucky we survived. You were asleep longer though. Then, we saw the bodies of Fallenrain-" He gestured to the ginger she-cat, "-and Quickstrike." Thunderblaze meowed, gesturing to the black tom. "Oh, and Gingerleaf, too." Whitetalon finally noticed a cat in the corner. He was a dark ginger tom with brown eyes. "Hello...?" "So, why'd ''did you leave your Clan?" Dusk asked. Whitetalon shuffled his paws. "Well...." I mewed, and Fangstep placed a paw on my shoulder. Whitetalon looked up at him, and realised what he truly was giving up for Whitetalon. His life, love and loyalty. I decided to tell him. And Thunderblaze. And Quickstrike, and Fallenrain and Gingerleaf. And Dusk. "I was a happy, wise RiverClan warrior. My mate, Fireberry, was expecting our second litter of kits. Then, on the day, she died giving birth...and my only kit died still-born.....it was agony....and then our leader died a half-moon later. Our deputy, Emberfur, became leader. Emberstar was cruel....so cruel that he killed my mentor, Reedriver, one of my best friends. I couldn't believe it. Over time, RiverClan wasn't the RiverClan I knew. It was cruel and bloodsplattered, like the fur of Emberstar....my happiness was covered in fear that I wouldn't be next...or anyone I knew. Finally, he took it to the limit. I was forced to kill my earlier son, Stonepaw. His eyes reflected the terror in mine as I raked my claws down on him....his screams piercing me..." Whitetalon breathed out. He had been extending his claws in rage at Emberstar's name. He realised everyone was staring at him. Fangstep nodded. "It was terrible....I just wish I could start over young again." Fangstep meowed, looking again suddenly very old. Whitetalon burned with new fury. He thought his white pelt would glow red with fury, but obviously not. "We will live again. Who knows if the Clans died? But we didn't. We will live." Whitetalon hissed with new hope, and determanation. He would not be stranded. He would try not to. Chapter 2~ Firestar It was the first night on the twoleg ship. Thunderblaze, a dark red, golden tom with blue eyes was annoyed. This blasted twoleg object was rocking heavily and a loud wind and thunder could be heard from above, lightning flashed and rain splattered on the deck. Oh how did he miss his warm, non-rocking Clan, ThunderClan. Thunderblaze looked at the other cats that were onboard the ship. Some of them were asleep, others were really sick. Thunderblaze walked over to Dusk. The tom had just thrown up and Thunderblaze watched in disgust to the vomit that had just streamed out of the tom’s mouth, "Are you alright Dusk?" "Oh I will be. I guess that I’m just a little seasick," Dusk replied, breathing heavily. "I think that it might be best if you laid down for a moment," Thunderblaze told the tabby tom . He was getting a little sick as well. He just hoped that the vessel stopped rocking like crazy, otherwise he would throw up, just like Dusk. Whitetalon woke up, the ship was rocking so hard now that some parts of the vessel were cracking very loud. "What’s going on?" Whitetalon asked sleepy, "Don’t you guys have to sleep?" "No, it’s okay Whitetalon, we can’t sleep ‘cause we’re a little sick but it’ll get better," Thunderblaze replied, "This twoleg thing is rocking so hard because of a storm. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. It’s just normal." But just as the final words left Thunderblaze’s mouth a massive title wave approached the ship. The ship started to rock so hard that Thunderblaze and the others had to take care not to fall overboard. "How do you know that this is normal?!" Whitetalon yelled to Thunderbaze. He had to yell at him because of the massive rumbling and wind. "This isn’t normal!" Thunderblaze yelled back. "By StarClan!" Fangstep shouted as he saw the huge title wave approaching, but it was too late. The title wave struck the ship and then there was darkness. Thunderblaze woke up. His head hurt really bad, he looked around him and saw the other cats laying on the twoleg vessel. It was just a stupid dream he had, he thought that he was back in ThunderClan territory but no, he was still on this stupid twoleg thing. He soon realized that something wasn’t right. Dawn was slightly illuminating the deck of the ship. Thunderblaze stood up and looked around again, then he saw it. The ship was almost completely destroyed. The deck was in half and there were pieces of what was once the twoleg ship floating everywhere. Then he remembered it, the storm, the title wave that hit the ship, and then darkness. He looked beyond the wreckage and saw a beautiful place ahead of him. Beautiful white sand and a forest with trees he had never seen in his entire life. He went to the other cats on the deck. "Hey guys wake up! You have to see this place, it’s beautiful!" Thunderblaze shouted to the others. "What happened?" Dusk asked looking at the wreckage of the ship. "I think that the storm destroyed this thing and brought us to some island," Thunderblaze mewed. The others woke up too and looked in awe at the site in front of them. The beautiful trees, the sand, but there was one thing that they were all ignoring, the water of the sea began to suck what was left of the vessel in the sea. A loud crack got everyone’s attention. Thunderblaze and the others watched In horror as the the ship began to sink with them still on it. "Quickly jump in the water!" Whitetalon yelled to the cats and all jumped in the water. Thunderblaze knew he couldn’t swim and began to sink, but suddenly he felled someone grab him by his scruff and he was pulled up. He soon realized that Whitetalon had saved him and the cats swam to the white beach. The group of cats walked out of the water on the beautiful white sand that they had seen earlier. "Where are we?" Dusk asked. "I have no idea Dusk," Thunderblaze replied, a dark expression came on his face, "But I think that we are stranded on some mysterious island. And I fear, that we’ll be stuck here forever." Chapter 3~ Eevee Quickstrike padded alongside the ''others, keeping alert for enemies. He stifled a yawn as he twitched his long tail. He stopped and stretched. Fallenrain waved her tail. "Isn't exploring exciting?" she mewed. Her ear flicked as she noticed Quickstrike had stopped. Thunderblaze nodded. He looked back at Quickstrike and mewed, "''Real exciting." He waited for Quickstrike to catch up. Dusk's paws sank into the sand on the shore, and he pulled them out quickly, only to have them sink again. He growled in frustration. Thunderblaze sniffed at a plant, then recoiled as a bee flew up, buzzing furiously. Thunderblaze responded by swiping the bee out of the air and crushing it. Fangstep pawed at the moist sand near the water. Quickstrike sighed, his gaze drifting. I'm sick of these guys. They're too boring. ''As the others explored the shore, he decided to explore on his own a bit. He trotted away from the group and into a tangle of vegetation. Cursing under his breath, he sliced the vines and brambles with his sharp claws and tumbled out of the mass. He shook himself and padded on, ignoring the sounds around him. Pretty soon, most of the trees looked the same. Quickstrike felt as if he were going in a circle. "I should head back..." he murmured, turning around. But as he trotted back to where he had come from, he felt like the trees, grass, even the air was unfamiliar. He tasted the air to try and pick up his own scent, but failed, only smelling the surrounding environment. Quickstrike sped up his pace, hoping that he would re-emerge onto the sandy shore, the others waiting for him. But no sand formed beneath the young warrior's paws. Just grass. Quickstrike was now panicked. He raced through the umfamiliar forest now, swerving to avoid trees and other blockades. He slipped on a wet patch of grass and crashed onto his side, his legs bending awkwardly. The tom scrambled to a sitting position, panting heavily. "I'm lost!" he whimpered, terrified. "Well, whining won't help. I'll... scent my way back... But my scent's lost..." Quickstrike paced frantically, weighing the choices he had. "Maybe they've sent a search party for me! But, then again... They would think I'd be safe, feirce as I am." Something flashed by him, but Quickstrike ignored it, as he had ignored all other noises. He swished his tail over the grass and pawed at a small white mushroom. He sighed sadly. ''Maybe... They forgot about me... Another swish of the grass. Quickstrike was a bit concerned, but not much. This time, pounding of paws. Quickstrike leaped to his paws, bristling. "Who's there!?" he snarled. He flattened his ears as something pounded closer to him. He glared at a large gap between a bush and a tree trunk. He growled, unsheathing his claws. Three red-brown, cat-like creatures stepped out of the bushes, their white teeth bared into a smile. Their claws were extended, and one of them clawed excitedly at the grass. Another's rounded ears flickered back and forth, and its eyes gleamed. The largest, a darker red-brown male, snapped his long tail down, stirring up a bit of dust. "Back off!" Quickstrike snarled. The leader looked on the edge of laughing. He crouched, his long, sharp claws scoring marks into the ground. Quickstrike backed up, his eyes flashing uncertainly. No way I can fight these things and win! I'm dead for sure! He fluffed out his fur, hoping to look bigger than the leader. The leader snorted and nodded toward one of the other two, speaking in a harsh, icy-sounding voice, beckoning the smallest forward. The small creature looked unsure, and stepped forward to face Quickstrike. Suddenly, the leader gave a sharp cry as he spun around. Quickstrike narrowed his eyes and gasped as he saw Fallenrain. "Fallenrain!?" he cried, half relieved and half-scared. Fallenrain had latched onto the leader's back and hadn't let go. She growled as she dug her claws deeper into his back. She screeched as she leaped off and onto the smallest. "Go, Quickstrike!" she yowled. "No! I'm helping you!" Quickstrike darted forward and fastened his teeth into the leader's throat. The leader screamed in his harsh voice. The other animal, a female with light red-brown fur, backed away, then turned tail and fled into the bushes. The leader violently shook his neck, and Quickstrike was thrown off. The leader, too, fled. The smallest one cried and limped after them, his shrill sobs echoing through the trees. Fallenrain sighed, relieved, and shook her pelt, a trickle of blood crawling down her face and flank. "That ''was a close one!" "Yeah... Thanks, Fallenrain." Quickstrike stammered, licking his foreleg. "I would've been ripped to shreds if you hadn't shown up!" he added between licks. "No problem." Fallenrain nodded slightly, and then got to her paws. "That goes to show you. Gotta stay in a group if you want to survive here!" Quickstrike replied absently, "Yeah... You think we should get back..." He looked into her eyes, and broke off from his sentence. "To the others?" Fallenrain finished, tearing her eyes away from Quickstrike's. "Yeah. They'll be expecting us." She bounded off through the trees. Quickstrike followed her, making sure to keep her in sight. He ignored the limp from his foreleg and leaped over the small shrubs. Soon enough, they had reached the others. Quickstrike had never fet more relieved to feel sand under his paws. He stared at the shelter the others had made. "Shelter? Sorry I didn't help..." He felt guilty instantly. Thunderblaze shook his head. "It's fine. We just need to get you two patched up." "Right." Fallenrain nodded. Whitetalon gathered cobwebs, and pressed them onto Quickstrike's and Fallenrain's wounds. Quickstrike kept glancing at Fallenrain from time to time. She smiled at him as he held a cobweb to his foreleg. "Can I thank you again?" Quickstrike had barely realized the words had left his mouth until Fallenrain mewed, "Hm?" "Erm... Thanks again for saving me..." Quickstrike shifted awkwardly. "Is your head okay?" "Yeah. Just a scratch. That leader couldn't put up a fight even if he was surrounded by wolves!" Fallenrain purred, swishing her tail across the sand. After his wounds were patched up, Quickstrike curled up in a mossy nest near the back of the shelter. He sighed as he closed his eyes thankfully. ''Finally. Some sleep. ''He was nearly asleep when he heard Fallenrain pick her way to the back, beside him. She curled up beside him, not exactly having their pelts touching, but pretty close together. Quickstrike smiled and purred as he fell asleep. ''Chapter 4~ Dawny The night continued with Fallenrain shifting restlessly in her sleep, she could hear faint claps of thunder in the distance, which frightened her. She sat up slowly, letting the dawn light reach her amber eyes with welcome. Yet dark gray clouds could be seen off in the distant. She let out a yawn as she licked her side, trying to smooth out ruffled hair. Fallenrain glanced at Thunderblaze, then at Dusk, who was beginning to wake up. She looked at Quickstrike and purred softly, yet he to, was stirring. "Morning sleepy heads!" Fallenrain meowed at the cats, waking up Whitetalon and Fangstep. She stood up on all fours and smiled. Thunderblaze looked at her, then stared at the clouds. "I think we're gonna get storms soon." The tom sat up tiredlly and licked his foreleg. "I'm hungry!" Fangstep rolled on his back and held his belly. "Yeah, so am I." Quickstrike added, dully. "Me and Thunderblaze will go hunting, while the rest of you look for any signs of threats." Fallenrain walked towards Thunderblaze and nodded. Quickstrike sighed and glanced down at his paws, wishing he could of gone with Fallenrain. "Alright." The ginger she-cat and the tom bounded off, while the others scouted out the area. "I wonder what prey we'll find." Fallenrain sprang over a log and engaged into the jungle. "We won't find any with you talking so much." Thunderblaze joked and tapped her shoulder with his tail. "Stop." Fallenrain froze in her tracks, hearing paw steps nearing them. She stepped back and gestured Thunderblaze to do the same. "Lets get back to the den, and report this before we become lunch." Thunderblaze and Fallenrain raced off. The thunder grew louder as the day progressed, and flashes of lightning could be seen nearing the shore. "We didn't find much on the shore, but the jungle, well, we didn't look in the jungle." Dusk paced around worriedly, glancing up at the sky every minute or so. Fallenrain sat inside the shelter, grooming her ratted fur, while Quickstrike and Thunderblaze sat on either side of her. The thunder collected itself once more, nearing the cats poorly built shelter. The cold, yet harsh breeze of the beach winds gathered up and tore through the island. The storm hit quickly, lighting flashes and hard rain poured down hard tearing through the gathered leaves and sticks of the den. A lightning bolt stuck only a few tail lengths away from the den, making Fallenrain shriek in terror. "Dusk!" She glanced around worriedly for the wise cat that led them. "Dusk we've gotta get outta here! Now!" Fallenrain bolted into the rattled jungle, with Quickstrike and Thunderblaze quick on her tail. Dusk and the others followed, franticlly trying to escape the rain. --- Once the group stopped, it had stopped raining. Fallenrain shook her soaked fur and growled loudly. "Great, now we're going to be eaten alive by those savages we saw earlier!" She made an annoyed face and lapped her tounge over her side swiftly. Quickstrike laid down next to her, while Dusk sent out another hunting party. "We will collect here again later on today, Fallenrain, Quickstrike, Whitetalon and Thunderblaze will go on the hunting party." The small group headed out, afraid of the deeper depths of the jungle. ---- Fallenrain marched off with her group, pressing her self against Quickstrike, who blushed furiously. Rain began to start again, this time, it was pouring. She shivered softly, her fur sticking out. Quickstrike nudged her, "I think we should start hunting." He pulled away nervously as he went off with Thunderblaze. Thunderblaze had a jealous look on his face. Fallenrain sighed, padding off with Whitetalon. A rustle broke out in a bush, startling Fallenrain. She glanced around it, seeing a bright yellow bird eating a worm. It was small, but it could still feed a cat. She got into position and sprang, slamming her paw down on it. Fallenrain picked it up and burying it under a root. She went off to go hunt again. She came back to her buried bird with three mice and one red squirrel. She dug it up and grabbed it quickly. Whitetalon followed with two squirrels and one lizard. A snarl arose from behind a tree, then another. Fallenrain gasped and pulled herself backwards, staring wide-eyed at the tree. "We gotta warn Thunderblaze and.. Q-Quickstrike! Quickstrike!" Fallenrain raced off, hoping to bump into the toms. And she did, she slammed into Thunderblaze, literally. Her prey flung everywhere, along with herself. Whitetalon had gone back to warn the group. "Oh my head!" Thunderblaze moaned, rubbing his forehead. Fallenrain began to moan from behind a bush, making unreadable sounds. "F-Fallenrain?" Quickstrike meowed, slowly walking over. Fallenrain moaned louder, then was able to spit out, "My leg!" Quickstrike and Thunderblaze quickly rushed over, examining Fallenrain's leg. "We gotta get her outta here!" The two toms yelled. Fallenrain was placed on Thunderblaze's back as Quickstrike carried they prey. The snarling continued, this time, it followed. DONE! Chapter 5~ Icy Chapter 6~ Stormy Chapter 7~ Ginger Chapter 8~ Firestar Chapter 9~ Eevee Chapter 10~ Dawny Chapter 11~ Icy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Horror Category:Romance Category:Firestar's Fanfictions Category:Stormy's Fanfictions Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Gingerstripe's fanfics Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's